Technical Field
The present invention relates to an uplink resource scheduling method, and also relates to a corresponding terminal and base station, belonging to the technical field of wireless communication.
Related Art
In an LTE network, scheduling of an uplink is performed based on a Buffer Status Report (BSR) of UE, namely, the UE sends a BSR to an eNB and notifies the eNB of a data size in an uplink buffer, to facilitate the eNB to allocate how much uplink resource to the UE in an UL grant. A user establishes massive Radio Bearers on an idle port for services of different types, and each radio bearer corresponds to one Logical Channel (LC). In order to reduce uplink report overhead, the LTE introduces the concept of a Logic Channel Group (LCG), and places each logic channel with data to be transmitted into one LCG. The logic channels in the same LCG generally have close priorities. The UE reports the BSR to the eNb based on the LCG other than reporting one BSR for each logic channel (bearer).
In an LTE and WLAN aggregation scene, the radio bearer of the UE can be divided into two types: one type of bearer which can transmit data through both the LTE and WLAN at the same time and called as a split bearer; and the other type of bearer which transmits data by only the LTE chain and called as a non-split bearer. For a service transmitted only through the WLAN chain, there is no need of establishment of the radio bearer. Similarly, in an LTE dual connectivity scene, bearers of the UE are also divided into a split bearer and a non-split bearer, data corresponding to the split bearer can be transmitted by a Master eNB (MeNB) and a Secondary eNB (SeNB), while the non-split bearer can be divided into an MCG bearer (a corresponding service base station is the master base station) and an SCG bearer (a corresponding service base station is the secondary base station) according to an oriented service base station.
According to a current LTE standard, the BSR is divided into a short BSR (Short BSR) and a long BSR (Long BSR). Short BSR denotes a data size of one LCG and its format is as shown in FIG. 1. Long BSR denotes a data size of four LCG and has a format as shown in FIG. 2. In an existing BSR structure, since the UE reports a buffer status based on the LCG, if certain LCG contains both the split bearer and the non-split bearer. Therefore, a BSR report manner in the existing standard is followed, in the LTE and WLAN aggregation scene, the eNB cannot judge the data size that can be transmitted by the WLAN chain, so that uplink resource allocation can still performed according to a request of the UE, leading to excessive resource allocated to the UE and resource waste. If the eNB estimates a service capacity of the WLAN chain according to an interaction AP service rate, and then subtracts the data size transmitted in the WLAN chain by the BSR of the UE, which possibly causes insufficient resource allocated to the UE. Similarly, in the LTE dual connectivity scene, MeNB and SeNB possibly cannot judge the data size corresponding to the split bearers in the BSR fed back by the UE and further cannot judge a reasonable scheduling decision.
3GPP performs extension on a metric of the BSR in Release-10 and extends an original upper limit to 30000 bytes from 15000 bytes, each LCG is still denoted by 6 bytes and a corresponding BSR precision drops.
Therefore, in a scene that the UE with a Multi-connection function is connected to a plurality of networks or cells to receive service (cellular network and WLAN network aggregation and LTE dual connectivity), how to fully use usable network resource and how to provide a proper resource scheduling strategy for user uplink transmission have important meanings for enhance an effective use rate of the resource.